


Freckles or Spots of Dirt?

by allthewaytoerebor



Series: Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: No.No way.Thorin, soon to be king, with freckles?No, Bilbo thought, it must just be spots of dirt.But maybe...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757362
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Freckles or Spots of Dirt?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of Tolkien Fic Week, I chose the theme "happyness"!
> 
> This fic is purely fixated on Thorin's nose and I think we can all agree on that it is something we need to talk more about.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Hmm. Are those freckles?  _

_ No. _

_ No way. _

_ Thorin, soon to be king, with freckles? _

_ No, _ Bilbo thought, _ it must just be spots of dirt. _

_ But maybe… _

There was no way for the hobbit to know whether the spots on Thorin’s nose were dirt or freckles. They had gone without bathing for so long, therefore it would be impossible to tell.

The company had just found a place to camp. 

Bilbo was sitting across from Thorin, studying his nose as discreetly as he possibly could.

“Dis is going to be hard on you at first, but she’ll come to like you eventually. And once she does you’re not going to ever be rid of her,” Thorin smirked.

“Mhm,” Bilbo nodded, but kept his eyes on his consort’s nose.

“Bilbo, are you listening?”

“What? Yes, yes, go on,”

Thorin sighed. “What are you-”

“Nothing, it’s nothing!” Bilbo said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Thorin looked at him with a very suspecting gaze.

_ Bugger, He’s onto me.  _

Though before Thorin could question him further, their conversation was interrupted.

“We found a river! It’s steep enough to bathe in!” Dori shouted as he, Ori and Gloin emerged from the forest.

There was a loud cheer, followed by the sound of objects being dropped and dwarves running off into the forest.

  
  


They cleaned off any dirt and blood, and after returning from the river they ate supper.

Some daylight still remained, so they spent time sharpening their weapons, chatting merrily or relaxing. Thorin and Bilbo, on the other hand, had other plans.

“You’re so slow when you’re not on a pony or running for your life,” Bilbo complained with a playful smile on his lips. 

“What’s got you in such a hurry?” Thorin groaned.

“I want to catch the sunset, now come on!” Bilbo took his hand and dragged him with him.

They got to the top of a small hill, where the grass was rustling in the gentle wind, and the view of the forest was perfect. Bilbo and Thorin sat down and faced the sun. Bilbo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the radiance of the sun on his skin.

And then he remembered.

_ His nose! _

_ This is the perfect occasion, just have to get him to look at me… _

“Thorin?”

Thorin looked over at Bilbo. “Hm?”

“Sit still.”

“Bilbo, what-”

“Ssh!” the hobbit shushed him, leaning in more.

Thorin’s nose was very good looking. It was long, fairly big, and _ smooth, _ Bilbo discovered as he brushed his finger over it. He sharpened his sight and examined it futher.

_ There you are. _

“Aha!” he exclaimed.

As sure as the river runs to the sea, there were a few, small freckles on Thorin’s nose.

“I knew it!” Bilbo beamed.

“Knew what? Bilbo?”

“Freckles! On your nose! It wasn’t dirt!” 

Thorin looked dumbfounded.

“That’s what you were looking at earlier?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never thought about that before...but I suppose I do have a few freckles here and there,”

“And adoringly so. It only makes your nose look more beautiful,” Bilbo said smugly.

_ Is that-Is that blush on his cheeks? Is Thorin blushing??? Sweet gods, He really is blushing! _

Thorin tipped his head to cover his massive blush. To compliment a dwarf’s nose is not something one does lightly. “I pride myself very much on it. Thank you.”

He looked up again and met Bilbo’s eyes.

_ He looks so lovely. And he’s all mine. _

Bilbo noticed how the light of the falling sun made Thorin’s skin glow, how it made the blue in his eyes stir, how it made his beard shine, and most importantly, how it made his freckles look more visible. 

Then he grabbed Thorin and kissed him hard and long.

They got back to the camp long after dusk, feeling satisfied and very in love as they fell asleep holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, Thorin has freckles on his nose.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
